Through His Eyes
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Sequel to Through Her Eyes. Danny's journey from his POV.
1. Prologue

A/N: Welcome to the sequel of "Through Her Eyes". As you may have already guessed, this is the same concept save that it's through Danny's POV. As always comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE:

Since the day I was born, I was under careful surveillance. Not a day went by that I wasn't being watched by my father and relatives. I hated it; every move – every breath – was noted. I felt as if I had no freedom, no rights, and because of this I played by my own rules. I went by my own ethics, my own decisions, and this landed me in constant trouble.

In some point in our lives, we all meet a person who changes our outlook on life. They open our eyes and show us a path lesser traveled. They teach you how to love and hold onto hope, something every man and woman should always have. Even when it seems the entire world is against you, one should always have hope inside their heart.

My story is of that special someone, and how they stood by me through my successes and failures. So sit back, let the crimson fire flow through your veins and warm your spirit, and listen carefully to my tale of bravery and sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 1

I've lived in New York all my life, and yet the sheer size of it never ceases to amaze me. In a city this big, you know a cop is going to be busy every day. The first year of my career was challenging, both mentally and physically. My past managed to rear its ugly head, and Mac (my boss and one of the top NYPD officers) and I had some trust issues. My partner and friend, Aiden Burn, was unfortunately fired after a serious incident. I felt as if I had lost my sister.

Shortly after Aiden left, Mac told us he had recruited a new member, a young woman from Bozeman, Montana. The fact she was a country girl had me laughing even before I met her. Some bumpkin was about to step on my turf, and there was no way I was going to make it easy for her. _This should be fun, _I thought cheerfully to myself. _We'll see how long she lasts in the big city._

---

Man was I wrong. The new girl was pretty, beautiful even. Through hooded eyes I watched her approach Mac for the first time. She was of small build and had gorgeous chestnut eyes, and straight brown hair that gleamed in the morning sunlight. I heard her name being spoken by her enthusiastic voice.

"Lindsay Monroe."

_Time to break out the Messer charm. _I strode up to her and flashed my trademark smile, known to get the girls all excited. She merely smiled back and returned the greeting. Leaning in, I encouraged her to just relax and take her time, and to make sure that she called Mac "sir". Edging off to the side, I waited patiently to see what his reaction would be. Sure enough, he became defensive and warned her not to use that title again.

Score one for the city boy.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Apologies for the long update, there's this stupid thing called RL that gets in the way at times. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and I slowly found myself becoming attached to the new girl. She was a feisty character, apparently having taken down a suspect on her first day. Despite not seeing it, I was impressed. Lindsay was quickly making herself known within the lab and field. We often worked together, and I teasingly called her 'Montana'. This annoyed and she constantly told me to use her real name, but I knew she secretly enjoyed it. That and I liked her.

I was never one to fall in love. Sure I would have a few dates here and there, but nothing ever lasted for me. That all changed when I first (and hopefully not last) saw Lindsay in a dress. I was coming home on the subway when I noticed a body splayed out on the tracks. Mac arrived on the scene in a tuxedo; apparently he came from a mayor's party. Then Montana arrived, and I was blown away. She was wearing this gorgeous turquoise dress, her silver necklace shimmering in the white lights that lit the tunnel. I swear that my jaw hit the ground the moment she walked into my view. Never had I seen anyone that stunning, that graceful. I knew then that my feelings for her would only grow.

---

As time went by Lindsay seemed to become closer to me. She became more open and responsive towards me, but deep down I could see a dark pool swirling. She very rarely hinted at this, but when she did I couldn't help but wonder what it actually was. I had never felt this way about a woman before. Whenever I saw her my spirit soared to unsurpassed heights and my heart always skipped a beat.

Our friendship was tested to the ultimate limit when my past revealed itself once more. You see, my brother Louie and I never quite got along. We had our fights, and Louie got involved with the Tanglewood Boys, a gang of young men who terrorized the streets of New York. I won't go into too much detail, but I witnessed a horrific event that night on the way to Atlantic City. The leader, Sonny Sassone, was a dangerous man with a wicked temper. I always tried to stay well clear of him.  
I was implicated into a 15-year-old murder case when my DNA was found on a cigarette butt buried with the victim. I could feel the stares and hear the whispers; everyone knew my previous history with getting into trouble. Lindsay, however, was there for me every step of the way.

---

"What's up Montana? You beeped me 911, are you alright?"

She turned as I approached, face etched with concern. "I got the results from the DNA off the cigarette. It came back to an Internal Control Sample."

I was initially confused as she handed me the paper. "What, so the smoker works here in the lab?"

Not a work was breathed as I read the results. My heart plummeted to my feet, and I stared hard at her through narrowed eyes.

"Did you tell anyone else about this?"

She spoke in a low tone. "No, just you."

Giving a nod of thanks, I walked off, sweating at the thought of what this might do to my career and life.

---

Not only was my friendship with Lindsay pushed to the edge, but also my insanity. I could feel myself creeping closer over the cliff, ready to jump blindly into the abyss. Mac ordered that my badge and gun be temporarily taken away until the evidence proved I was innocent.

I still remember everything playing out. My co-workers stood outside Mac's office, watching with grey eyes as my honor was stripped away from me. I shifted my gaze and locked eyes with Lindsay. Even under the tense circumstances, I could see that she was not willing to give up on me. In her eyes I saw all the love I needed, all the trust one could give.

I realized then that I loved her.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I had planned to have this posted last night, except RL got in the way and I was stuck at a hockey area for almost five hours mumble incoherent ramblings under breath. Anyways, I've added my own thoughts to a few scenarios here, just because I thought it would be a more interesting read instead of following the episodes by the book. Enjoy!

* * *

I was in the lab when I got the news, and my heart literally ripped apart: Louie had been severely beaten by Sonny and his gang. I remember tearing out of work and recklessly speeding down to the hospital. I remember the light fading from my brother's eyes, cuts and bruises covering his entire body. I can still hear myself screaming his name despite him being unconscious.

"Louie! Don't die on me! LOUIE!!"

It was all I could do from exploding with rage and helplessness. I vaguely recall the doctors holding me back, but I can still feel the guilt that burned my soul that night. Through tear-stained eyes I watched them wheel him away, hooked up to seemingly endless machines. I wasn't ready to lose him.

---

The life of a cop is a dangerous one. There are always those crazy maniacs who are hell-bent on revenge and will stop at nothing to get it. I had my own enemies out there, but there was one person whom we all hated: DJ Pratt. Aiden was directly involved with his two rape cases, since it was her best friend who was attacked. She worked relentlessly to the point where she made a career-ending mistake by breaking the seal on a packet of evidence, thus forcing Mac to fire her.

I kept in contact with her after that, catching up on old times and such. What I didn't know was that she was pursuing Pratt, waiting for him to make any kind of error. Tragically, it was she who made the fatal stumble. That bastard Pratt ambushed and murdered her in a Cadillac then set it up in flames. We all knew he was guilty, but I let my emotions get the better of me and I lashed out uncontrollably at an innocent suspect, raw fuel igniting in my veins. I felt helpless, but Lindsay was there to dry my tears.

---

"I just…I can't believe she's gone Montana. Aiden was my friend."

Lindsay patted my hand gently. Though she had never met Aiden, she was understanding and seemed to share my pain. "I know. Stella told me how close you two were."

"She wanted to catch Pratt so badly," I said in between choked sobs. "She was so focused on everything related to him. God I'll miss her."

I felt her thumb wipe away a stray tear that had fallen down my cheek. "She wouldn't want you to be like this, Danny. She died doing her job; she finally succeeded in nabbing Pratt for good. She gave her life so a rapist would be taken off the streets."

She embraced me tightly, rubbing my back with her palms. I clung to her with all the energy I could muster, sobbing into her hair and breathing in her unique scent. We stayed in the position for a while before she pulled back, looking deeply into my eyes and still clutching my hand.

"I'm here for you Danny."

"Thanks Montana."

---

I never realized how much I truly loved Lindsay until I nearly lost her. She had bravely but foolishly volunteered to go undercover in a hostage situation. My breath hitched in my throat at the thought of her getting hurt or even killed. I protested but she refused to listen, stubbornly reassuring me that she had to do it. _No, no you don't have to. Please don't go, Montana, I can't lose anyone else. _But my pleas went unheard as she headed up to the apartment with a determined look stamped on her pretty features.

I prayed to God she would be alright, but I could have told myself that a million times and my stomach still would have done flip-flops. My heart stopped when we realized she had been made. I bolted out of that van before Stella and Flack had even moved. I had to find her, had to save her before it was too late…

I managed to find her in the darkened room, hunched over on the floor. I immediately took her into my arms, and my eyes shifted upwards in a silent thank-you to the heavens. I was so scared – terrified – that I was going to lose her. You know what that feeling is like? When an icy claw is gripping your heart and all you can do is stand there and struggle for thoughts, for _breath_? When all you can taste is that moment but hope to God that it doesn't last?

"You alright?" I sputtered out the question as I quickly scanned her body. Despite being shaken, she was alive, much to my gratitude.

"Yeah."

---

Never did I imagine love would be so complicated. I was so desperate in knowing what was going on between us. I wanted more that what we had. I wanted Lindsay. But for some reason she backed away, and there was no denying the pain in her eyes when she told me she was not ready, that she needed some space to "work some stuff out that I thought were behind me". I felt sick and confused, but instead of pressing the issue I let her go – for now – and promised that I would always be there lest she need someone.

As I watched her turn the corner and her silhouette fade on the walls, my emotions swirled around me like some great maelstrom, but I wasn't about to back down.

_I love you, Lindsay Monroe. _


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a long few weeks for me. After Lindsay turned me down we barely spoke, only occasionally greeting each other in the lab. Awkward wasn't the word for the tension between us, and it was clear that Lindsay was bothered by something. She became distant and depressed, the usual brightness of her face replaced with a solemn frown. I worried about her constantly, always checking up on her to make sure everything was okay, but she refused to let anyone inside the walls she had built around herself. I was determined to break down those barriers, no matter how long it took.

---

If I thought not speaking to Lindsay was hard enough, her departing would be unbearable. For a reason unknown to me, she took off for her hometown state, only leaving me a card signed 'Montana'. Despite my heartache, I knew she was being brave and fighting her demons. She needed time, and I was willing to give it to her. When you love someone with all your soul, with every beat of your heart and every breath from your lungs, sometimes you have to give them space in order to show just how much you really care.

Once I realized what had happened, I knew something was wrong with me. I had just envisioned Lindsay in the lab, walking my way with her brilliant smile that never ceased to amaze me. I blinked and took a second look, feeling my heart lurch with disappointment: it wasn't Lindsay. She was pretty, but nothing compared to my Montana.

Evidently my mind was somewhere else.

---

In the days following her departure, I grew nervous and edgy. Finally I gave in to my emotions; I had to fly to Montana to see her. I couldn't live with myself knowing she was over there doing battle with her past alone. She needed support, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Throwing my mail onto my apartment table, I surveyed the darkened room for a moment, my eyelids flickering from the lack of sleep. My mind was in complete control of my mouth.

"Go with your instincts."

The words were barely out when I grabbed my keys and closed the door behind me.

---

As the plane soared above the sun-rimmed clouds, I peered out at the endless streak of blue that stretched above me. Not a single fiber of my being regretted jumping on that flight, en route to the wheatfields I had heard so much about. A memory stole across my vision, causing me to chuckle.

_"Montana." I called her over, casting a hand across the city skyline that lay before us. She strode up beside me, her simple beauty not going unnoticed by my gaze. "See a view like this. Huh? Beats the wheatfields, no?"_

_Ever the fiesty girl, she glanced at me through crafty eyes._

_"Have you ever even seen a wheatfield?"_

_As she headed back to the body, I couldn't help but smile at her cleverness. I knew I liked her for a reason._

---

Now that I look back on it all as I lay here, I feel a sense of accomplishment for Lindsay. She faced her demons with courage, not backing down when she had to face her friends' killer. I was so proud of her in that courtroom, and nearly exploded with happiness as the man was found guilty. I stole a glance at Lindsay and saw her face flood with relief. Her past had vanished like sand on the wind, and we could both finally move on with our lives.

I stared at her slumbering form, her arm lying across my chest and gripping my right shoulder. She looked so beautiful, the sparse sunlight dancing on her skin as she dug deeper into my embrace. My mind swiftly played back to the previous night, when the stars danced endlessly around us and all our pent-up feelings had come loose.

Pulling the cover tighter around our warm bodies, I planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and ran my hand through her hair, content in watching her sleep peacefully.

---

"Hey Mac! Heard you were looking for Lindsay?"

My boss eyed me suspiciously. _I hope he doesn't know I took her shift._ "Yeah, any idea where she is?"

I adopted a light tone to ease the oncoming tension. "Mentioned something about personal stuff yesterday, so I said I'd take her shift."

Mac was not pleased. "Well next time make sure you call in then. You know the rules."

"Sorry, Mac. It was my fault. What do you need me to do?"

"Adam is down at the warehouse processing by himself. I need someone down there with him."

I held up my hands to indicate there was no argument in his decision. "You got it."

---

I sniffed the air and knew all was not right. Instinctively taking out my gun, my eyes slowly scanned the area for any signs of life.

"Adam." I called out in a low voice. "Adam."

Something was definitely up. Police tape was splayed out on the floor and cigarette butts lay discarded near a familiar-looking kit. My pulse began racing, and I gripped the gun tighter.

"Adam."

"Danny! Danny, look out!" Adam's voice rang out in alarm. Before I could even move, a bolt of pain ran through my neck and blackness engulfed my every sense.

* * *

A/N: This is the second last chapter. The next one is the last actual chapter, and the one after that will be the prologue. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, 'tis always appreciated :) 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: My most sincere apologies for not getting this up earlier. RL and the petition have been taking up my time. That and I currently have a nasty cold that has pretty much taken all my energy. Anyways, this is the last chapter. The next one will be an epilogue. Enjoy!

* * *

I felt my back slam hard into the side of the truck, causing pain to shoot through my body. Two masked men stood over me, prodding me with their guns. One of them turned their gaze to my right side, and I followed it with a heavy heart.

A clearly terrified Adam was huddled beside me, shaking violently and face covered in open cuts. I swiftly scanned his form. His clothing was torn and dotted with blood, and his eyes were wide with horror.

Both captors wandered off to the side, leaving me with Adam. My younger counterpart was still shivering, and my eyes ventured to his outstretched hands. Circular abrasions were burned into his palm, and I questioned him with a wary voice.

"Adam, what did they do to you?"

He banged his head against the side, spittle flying from his mouth as he did. "They…they made me give everything away, Danny. The passwords, codes…all of it. They pressed cigarette butts into my palm and forced me to speak."

I gritted my teeth in anger. I had to do something, had to contact someone to make them aware of the situation. Very carefully taking out my Blackberry, I started dialing in Flack's number, constantly checking over my shoulder to see if I had been noticed.

I was nearly done when one of the men turned and spotted me. With a harsh yell, both ran over, one kicking me in the spine and causing me to cry out in agony. His companion stomped down hard on my left hand. Pain such as I had never known jolted me like furious lightning, and I instinctively pulled my limb inwards.

"What do you want?" I demanded, struggling to ignore the throbbing pains. "The drugs are gone!"

The bigger one spoke in a thick Irish accent. "Shut up! You sit there an' don't move, you understand? No more funny games now."

Without another word, he crumbled my Blackberry as easily as a crisp leaf breaks apart in autumn.

---

I stood at the edge of the shore, peering out at the seemingly endless ocean. Above me, countless white orbs dotted the sky, enveloping me in a polka-dot blanket of safety.

After a few moments the water parted to make a path for someone who was walking towards me. As they grew closer, I could feel a sense of comfort and familiarity sweep through me like a gentle breeze. I finally saw their face, and my breath hitched in my throat.

Aiden.

Her fiery eyes piercing mine, she called out in an loud accusing voice. "Why do you sleep, Messer? Your friend is in danger!"

She jabbed me in the chest, causing me to stumble back. More surprised than sore, I stared quizzically at her.

"Aiden, it's me, Danny! Why are you attacking me?"

"A true warrior does not slumber whilst others are in need!" She poked me again, and before I could retaliate she stepped back into the waters, her strong tone slicing through the air like a giant knife.

"Awake!"

---

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, quickly realizing that I had drifted off to sleep. How long I wasn't sure, but I cursed myself for wasting precious time. I knew Aiden was right: Adam was in trouble.

Before I could do anything, however, I had to wrap my severely broken hand before any more damage was done. Quickly but quietly ripping off a section of my shirt, I dug into my jean pocket and grabbed my badge cover, biting down on it with my teeth. Adam watched in silence as I began the gruesome process of straightening my fingers.

My teeth dug into the material as I held back the first yelp, but the pain was too much and I spat out the holder. As I began wrapping my injured hand, I inquired Adam as to what he had in his kit. He listed off several items, and one caught my attention.

"You gotta get your kit, buddy."

Adam shook his head. "Danny, they'll kill us both. I can't."

"Yes you can," I urged him. He was still reeling from the trauma; choked sobs broke his voice. "Listen to me Adam. I know you're scared, but so am I. You are going to get that kit."

He started to mutter something but I tore off, leaping down onto the ground. "Hey scumbags!" I called out to our captors. With a smirk on my face, I led them away from the truck, allowing Adam to freely grab his kit.

Their backs to Adam, one man struck me in the face with the butt of his gun. I spat out a tooth and glared up at him.

"Jus' gettin' some fresh air, that's all."

They laughed evilly and continued to beat me down, kicking and punching my already battered body. Eventually they halted, but I was not willing to give up. I snarled at my two tormentors and gritted out insults, knowing I had to keep them busy whilst Adam retrieved the acid needed for my plan.

The bigger male lifted me up by my hair and held a phone to my ear, whispering in a cruel voice. "You're going to make a little phone call, mate."

---

I had had enough. As one of the men prodded my hunched-over figure with his gun, I threw my uninjured hand up, tossing the acid into his face. He stumbled back, clawing madly at his eyes and screaming as the liquid burned his vision. Staggering onto my feet, I grabbed his shirt and pushed back, slamming him in the side and punching him several times. I crumbled with his body and, with my last vestige of strength, managed to take out his companion, who had appeared after hearing the commotion.

Blackness threatened to engulf me again, and I dimly heard Flack barge into the warehouse, aiming his shouts at the men situated outside the truck. Adam's voice suddenly echoed through the building.

"Don't shoot! They're cops!"

I remained in the truck, struggling to get onto my feet. In those few moments I thanked the heavens that it was me and not her.

"Danny!"

_Lindsay._ My gaze met hers as she ran to the back of the vehicle, nervously placing her gun back in its holder.

A groan escaped my throat. "Lindsay…" _Save me._

"Come on, easy now." She whispered some encouraging words as I instinctively wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She did the same, assisting with planting my feet on firm ground. Flack approached us, but Lindsay gently chided him away with her promise to take me to the hospital.

As we limped out of the building, my mind strayed back to the day Lindsay went undercover, and I storming in after she had been made. She was in need of rescuing, and I had been there to save her, to pick her up when she had fallen.

Now it was I who was stumbling, and just like I had done many months before, Lindsay was there to catch me.

---

Days shifted into weeks, and my injuries slowly began to heal. Granted I was still useless in the lab, but I managed to get around without any assistance. Lindsay was there through it all, never once complaining about the sleepless nights she spent nursing me back to health.

In the time since my ordeal I had thought greatly about my relationship with Lindsay and just how much she had changed my life. I was no longer the hot-headed kid I used to be. That Danny was gone, wisped away like a soft breeze over a golden meadow. I was now a mature young man who had been taught patience and love by someone who, ironically, needed it in return. Lindsay was my light, my pillar of strength and courage, and I was hers.

We had been through a lot in our lives, and somehow our paths managed to cross at just the right time. I can still see that sweet innocent smile she flashed me when we first met at the zoo, but behind those chestnut eyes laid a feisty spirit. She had learned to heal and trust, and in turn she showed me that hope is the greatest thing one can hold onto. She taught me to forgive those who were close to me, and that family is something you should never let go of.

Someone once said that love would find me, that its wondrous feeling would someday fill my heart with glory and happiness. I didn't believe them for a second. That all changed when I met the simple country girl who immediately stole my spirit.

My country girl.

My Montana.


	7. Epilogue

A/N: A warm thank-you to everyone who has read and reviwed this story along with "Through Her Eyes". It is always greatly appreciated.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Winter's first snowfall fell deep and soft upon the city, covering it in a brilliant white blanket. Gabriella rubbed her hands together and held them above the roaring fire, the embers reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes, which she had inherited from her father.

She sighed happily and leaned back into Danny's chest, peering up at him. "I never get tired of hearing that story. It's so beautiful."

Danny kissed his daughter on the temple. "You only add to it, m'dear."

Gabriella's eyes twinkled mischievously in the firelight. Several years had passed since her mother had related her life story, and now she was at the tender age of 13. Everyone who knew her remarked that she looked exactly like them. She had her father's gorgeous smile, her mother's cute button nose, and both their humor and selflessness.

Lindsay walked into the family room, smiling at the sight of her husband and daughter resting by the fire. Once Gabriella turned into the double digits, they had moved into a bungalow not far from Central Park. Often they would take strolls down into the famous area, Danny and Lindsay holding hands as their daughter played with the Scamp, the family dog.

"Gabby love, your uncle will be here any minute. Go and finish packing."

The youngster scurried up off the floor, running over to Lindsay and wrapping her arms around her waist. She returned the gesture and tucked back a golden lock that had fallen in her daughter's face.

"Love you."

"Love you too Mom." She turned around to face Danny, who was still situated in front of the fire. "Love you Dad."

He saluted comically. "Right back at ya kiddo."

---

Gabriella wandered off, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone in the room. The former's eyes reflected the golden embers that flickered in the flames. "Care to join me?"

Lindsay chuckled; she needed no second bidding. She had taken five steps when Danny leapt up, gripping her around the hips and pulling her down. Lindsay emitted a yelp as she crashed into her husband's chest, striking the firm muscles that lay beneath his delicious green shirt. Arms still snaked around her petite form, Danny placed a loving kiss on his wife's head. Lindsay relaxed in his grasp, but not before punching him lightly on the arm.

Danny winced in mock pain. "Ouch! What was that for? Can't I have a little fun with my wife?"

Lindsay captured his lips before replying. "I wouldn't exactly call that _fun_." Seeing his face fall slightly, she winked cheerily. "I call it the Messer charm."

He rested his chin on her head, staring reflectively into the still-strong fire. "She's grown into a beautiful young woman; the splitting image of you."

Lindsay followed his gaze into the flames, its heat flowing through their veins like a great river. Outside, tiny snowflakes spiraled in the air, dotting the window with their intriguing mystery. She released a sigh of content, wishing she could just stay in her current position: melting into Danny with a roaring fire and the brilliant snow lining the window panels. A special time was nearing; a time when death and cruelty was replaced by hope and joy, when the season of giving and love watched over the city like a protective mother caring for her young. In all her life Lindsay had never felt such comfort, such safety, as she did being in Danny's grasp.

"I love you," his voice was as warm as the very embers in front of them.

"I love you too."

---

Louie opened his arms, grunting slightly as Gabriella ran into his embrace. "Hey there kid, ready to go?"

Her reply came back muffled in his coat. "Yeah, Dad just told me the story again."

Danny and Lindsay walked towards them, the former holding a hand out to his brother. "She practically begged me to retell it. You know kids these days."

Louie returned the handshake. Many a year had passed since his near-death experience, but he shared the same fiery spirit as Danny and managed to recover from the ordeal. He had a slight limp and talked a bit slower than others, but he was a loving uncle and man, having changed his ways as soon as he was released from the hospital. He had trasnformed into an entirely different man from the days of Tanglewood, and Danny couldn't be more proud of him.

Lindsay blushed as her brother-in-law kissed her fingers. "Go on, off with you both. You're more trouble that he is," she motioned towards Danny, who held up his hands in mock defense.

Louie laughed warmly. "We'll see you on Sunday. Take care of her, Danny. She's a keeper, that 'un."

Danny smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Have a good time."

Gabriella eagerly jumped into the front seat of the car, waving goodbye through the open window and blowing kisses to her parents.

"Bye Mom an' Dad!"

They returned the gesture and watched as Louie pulled out of the driveway, honking the horn as a farewell and disappearing down the street. Both parents kept their gaze on the vehicle until it was a mere speck on the horizon.

Lindsay smiled as a snowflake landed on her nose. "She could be gone a day and I would still miss her."

Before she could protest, Danny swept her off her feet, grinning mischievously as her arms impulsively snaked around his neck. "She's a good kid, just like her mother."

She inhaled his sweet cologne. "True, but she gets her charm from her father."

They shared a passionate kiss, and as Danny carried her back into the house, he whispered lovingly into her ear.

"Merry Christmas Montana."

"Merry Christmas cowboy."


End file.
